yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sisyra Worm
The Sisyra Worm (voiced by Yui Satonaka) is a fly-themed Worm. Her name is Hiyori Kusakabe and she is a character in Kamen Rider Kabuto. She is 18 years old. Hiyori Kusakabe is first shown as a co-worker of Kagami's at the Bistro La Salle. She was involved in the meteor crash seven years ago along with Souji Tendou. Due to the accident, her parents were killed. She believed that they were murdered by a person wearing a Rider Belt, but after a period of uncertainty she concludes that Tendou, despite owning the belt, would never do something like that. After seeing Gatack wear another belt and discovering that he was Arata Kagami, she also began to doubt him. In the end however, she decides to trust both of them as they have helped her so much. She carries a green crystal that originated from Area X, ground zero of the meteor crash. She seems to be able to talk with and read the emotions of inanimate objects, such as drawings and machines. She's quite clumsy and tends to zone out while working, resulting in complaints by customers. She is also impudent towards others as well as initially being bad at socializing with others. Through several mishaps and accidents, she was able to discover the identities of all the Riders besides Drake. Later in the series, it was discovered that Hiyori is the child of a Native Worm who impersonated Tendou's mother down to her pregnancy, and later gave birth to Sisyra Worm. This technically makes her Tendou's younger sister. During episode 33, the energy charge from the Hyper Zecter sent her along with Souji Kusakabe to the edge of time and space. The Hyper Zecter later appeared in the normal dimension, showing one of Hiyori's drawings to Tendou and Kagami. She reappeared during episode 38, being led away by Souji Kusakabe, at the edge of time and space. She returns to the real world in episode 43 to defend Dark Kabuto from Hyper Kabuto, stating that she no longer desires to live in the human world. Ultimately however, after a compelling speech by Tendou saying that she will not be hated in the human world, even though she is a Worm, she abandons Souji Kusakabe and returns to the human world. However, she is then attacked by Dark Kabuto. After being saved by Tendou, she returns to an almost normal life, and begins making her own menu and dream of owning a restaurant come true. During the epilogue, she returns to her normal life in working at the Bistro, and now has Juka as a sister. Sisyra Worm (シシーラワーム Shishīra Wāmu) is Hiyori's alter ego, Sisyra Worm surfaced after Hiyori was in danger of being killed by Worms. Like Tadokoro, she is a Native who chose not to attack humanity. Despite being a girl, she uses the pronouncation 'boku' (boyish way of saying 'I') instead of watashi/atashi (formal way of saying 'I'), and may come off as rude to others since she addresses them as 'omae' (mostly used by men to refer the person they are close with as 'you' compared to women) regardless of gender and age, as commented by Tendou, who advised her not to refer her customers with 'omae'. She is a bit of a slowcoach, as shown in Episode 1. She was waiting for some saleswomen to stop conversing with one another when she wants to buy some jewellery from them before Tendou arrive and tell those saleswomen that does not even bother to look at their customers. She is also quite misanthropic, questioning to others why she should be the one to do the cooking or come to a party. She also seems quite emotionless at first, but it is later revealed she can smile and also get angry, especially when Kagami skips his part time job, most of the time. Despite being like that, she is shown to be friendly and caring, as when Gon (Yuriko) was kidnapped by Kageyama, she was willing to do anything to save her. She was also willing to help Gon when the latter wants to apologize to her partner, Daisuke. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Flies Category:Insects Category:Worms Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Kamen Rider villains